


Is this my home now?

by Fluffyjellyfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adorable Michael, Cat Michael, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mavin, Mute Michael, Swearing, What am I doing, cat hybrid, he gets better though, protective gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyjellyfish/pseuds/Fluffyjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a cat hybrid, a stray left to fend for himself in the streets of Austin. He doesn't remember when he was cast out and he certainly doesn't remember the last time he spoke to anyone. Gavin finds him and wants to make up for the life Michael has never had the chance to have, of course, it helps that the hybrid is rather attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Michael is a cat hybrid, a stray left to fend for himself in the streets of Austin. He doesn't remember when he was cast out and he certainly doesn't remember the last time he spoke but that doesn't matter to him, all that matters is not getting caught. Getting caught means its the end.

Michael woke up to the bright sunlight in his eyes and the numb sting in his arm from where he had unsuccessfully fallen to sleep on the roof of some garage sheltered by a rather large house - three or four bedrooms maybe? He has been staying on this roof for quite some time now due to the protection and easy access to water - it may be from a garden hose but at least it's cleaner than the occasional puddle dotted around. Food is an issue for Michael as no one would just hand a hybrid a burger and some fries, let alone an unowned hybrid that, quite frankly, looks like shit.

Michael is startled slightly as the front door to the house opens and a man with pictures on his arms steps out with a tall lanky boy trailing behind him. He hurriedly moves to the edge to avoid being seen by them as they head towards a car parked in front of the garage, unfortunately He misjudges the distance and ends up toppling over the edge and into a bush at the side.

Michael curls up into a ball inside the bush hoping that the people will just dismiss the noise as an animal rummaging around, the nearing voices however means he isn't as lucky as he had hoped.

"What the bloody hell was that?!?"

"What was what?"

"That noise! It sounds like something's in that bush"

"Just leave it Gav, it's probably just a cat rummaging around, it'll be fine!"

"It sounded heavier than a cat though and we can't just leave it there"

Michael's ears flattened to his head and his tail wrapped itself around his leg, he shuffled slightly backwards looking for a quick escape route incase they find him and try to drag him out.

"Lemme just look and see if it's okay"

"Fine, but it's your fault if Burnie complains"

Gavin edged closer to the bushes and started to rake around. Michael started to panic and as soon as a hand appeared a few feet in front of him he started to hiss. Gavin heard this and parted the bushes looking for the source, he did not expect to find a hybrid curled in on itself looking like he'd never heard of a shower - or food for that matter. He had auburn curly hair matted with mud, his face didn't look that much better and his clothes were due to be thrown out months ago, they were ripped and stained beyond measure. Most notably though, were the ears pinned back and a tail glued to the mans leg. Gavin's heart strings pulled at the sight of the man, he wanted nothing more than to embrace him and feed him all the meals he's guaranteed to have missed as he reached a hand out to him however, the other man shrank back and let out a hiss. Gavin immediately retreated, worried that he'd just frighten the man even more, slowly he turned his head towards Geoff whilst still keeping an eye on the man.

"Geoff, can you pass me my bag?"

"Lazy shit"

Gavin kept eye contact with Michael fearing that if he looked away, the man would bolt. He smiled gently hoping to reassure the other he was in no danger. Geoff roughly shoved Gavin's bag into his side but stopped when he saw the hybrid cowering away.


	2. Betrail so soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael removed his hand from Gavin's and stared at the ground, his tale wrapped around his leg once more clearly showing his discomfort.

Gavin carefully opened his bag and took his water bottle out, he slowly extended his arm towards the man hoping that a small peace offering would make him seem less of a threat. Michael's eyes dropped and fell upon the bottle, the water was sparkling in the sun drawing his attention to the foliage he remained encased in. The man called Gavin - as he assumed - had his hair sticking up in all directions looking like he had just been electrocuted, but it was obvious that was the look he was going for. Taking a deep breath he slowly unclenched his fist and started moving forwards to take the bottle. Michael's hand was almost touching said bottle when he raised his eyes to meet Gavin's, he didn't look violent or like he had any bad intentions at all really - he held a small smile on his face and Michael could sense the curiosity rising to the surface.

His hand made contact with the bottle and was quick to reel it in back to his chest. Deeming the man safe he unclenched his muscles and tore off the bottle's lid, furiously downing the pure liquid inside - if he thought that garden hose water was nice it was nothing when compared to the glorious liquid quenching his thirst. It was almost giving him energy as he drained every drop from the plastic cage, he felt refreshed and took a few seconds to relish the feeling. He couldn't remember when he closed his eyes but when he opened them he was greeted with a full blown smile from Gavin, looking much more at ease. The mans eyes sparkled as they took in Michael's face where he had unashamedly spilt a few drops in his haste to drink what he rarely received. 

Knowing Gavin wasn't a threat, Michael uncurled himself as mush as he could in the confined space, letting a small smile of his own grace his lips.

"Would you like some more water? How about some food? You look like you haven't eaten properly for a while"

Gavin spoke softly and slowly as he addressed the man wishing more than anything to scoop him out of the bush but knowing that the little trust he had gained could be as easily removed, he stayed put, waiting for a reply.

"We need to get him out of the bush, that thing looks scratchy as dicks"

Both men jolted at the sound of Geoffs voice, realising that there was in fact a third man in their party they both turned to look at him. 

Michael gazed in awe at the many patterns and pictures that littered his arms - he's seen some on other people before - but this man's were wonderful compared to other designs he has seen previously on passers-by, the ink enticing him in some sort of trance. His eyes followed the lines that seemed to flow into each other effortlessly when he felt a small sting erupt in his tail. Now his mind wasn't clouded with fear he started to register the pain that came with falling from the roof, he looked down at his tail and noticed blood seeping and spreading in his fur. Gavin noticed this as well and decided to offer his hand out to help him escape the foliage, Michael looked hesitantly at the hand before his eyes met with Gavin's again. Deciding that they were okay for the time being, Michael started to extend his limbs while gently placing his hand into the open willing one belonging to Gavin.  
With their combined efforts Michael was soon freed. He removed his hand from Gavin's and stared at the ground, his tale wrapped around his leg once more clearly showing his discomfort. 

"What's your name?"

Gavin's voice startled Michael and his ears immediately sprang up souring the noise, Michael just stared at him not really knowing how to try out his vocal chords to create an intelligent response. Gavin assumed that the man didn't want to tell him, so he tried a different approach at finding out a little more about this mysterious hybrid.

"Do you have an owner?"

Michael's eyes widened in fear, his ears flattening and his tail tightening ready to run. He feels stupid now, putting a small amount of trust in these people , he should have known they're all the same. He prepared to bolt, eyes dashing everywhere looking for the easiest exit route - he may not have size on his side but he certainly has speed. If speed has gotten him away from chasers before its sure to get him away from these two men.

"Whoa! hey, calm down - were not going to call them, I just wanted to know, I'm sorry. Come inside and we'll help get you cleaned up yeah?"


	3. "I like Micool more though"

Michael's eyes snapped back to Gavin's as he shuffled slightly backwards. His tail tightening even further around his leg.

"Let me help you, I just want to help"

Gavin had that same small smile on his face and Michael was finding it hard to not trust him, Michael slowly took a step forward. Gavin watched the man slowly step forward and basked in the small sense of trust shown on his face. He gently reached out to touch the mans arm, all the while keeping eye contact. 

Michael stood still anticipating Gavin's touch, when they finally made contact he was filled with warmth and immediately felt safe. Michael moved closer to Gavin as he dropped his arm, Michael reached up and grabbed ahold of Gavin's sleeve - reminding Gavin of a small child when introduced to their parents friends. He turned slightly to face Geoff.

"You can go on ahead, I'll catch up with work later"

"Just make sure he's fine, you know where the first aid kit is"

"Thanks Geoffrey"

Geoff turned and headed towards his car, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway, with one last look at the two he drove of to work, trusting Gavin to look after the poor hybrid.

"Let's go inside and get you something to eat, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in ages"

Michael nodded and clung closer to Gavin, making it difficult for them to make their way towards the door. Upon reaching the door Michael reluctantly released his hold causing Gavin to turn and face him once he unlocked it. Turning his head to the side a questionable expression appeared on his face, confused as to why the man wouldn't jump at the chance to be somewhere warm. 

"Come on, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you"

Gavin gestured for Michael to enter the building but he just returned the death grip to Gavin's sleeve, implying that he clearly did not want to go first. Leading them inside, Gavin shut the door and headed to the bathroom conveniently placed on the ground level of the house. 

"Do you want to sit up there so it's easier to check your wounds?" 

Michael glanced to the countertop and released his hold once more, missing the comfort that seemed to follow Gavin. Gingerly he sat up on the counter and wrapped his tail around his arm, playing with the end slightly. Gavin's face appeared in front Michael causing him to flinch and close his eyes, only to open them again when he felt a hand upon his own, now tensed around his tail. 

"Hey, look at me"

Incredibly slowly Michael opened his eyes to meet Gavin's green ones. 

"It's okay, you're safe now"

Letting out a sigh Michael relaxed completely. Gavin grabbed the first aid kit and placed it next to the mysterious man. 

"Can I have a look at your tail?"

Michael immediately moved his tail closer to his stomach covering it from view, however when he heard Gavin sigh he reluctantly let the end gently touch Gavin's hand. 

Michael's tail has always been a sensitive thing. Before he ran away his owners used to violently stomp on the poor limb to the point where it became numb. Michael wasn't allowed to stand up and walk around, meaning that his tail would end up being trodden on and slammed into doors more often than not, it didn't help that he was confined to a small corner in the wardrobe of his owners bedroom to sleep in either, the cheap wood doing nothing to block out the noises. He considered his tail his only friend, always there to hold him together when he was cracking at the seams, always there to remind him of who he was and who he'll never be. He doesn't like people touching his tail but for Gavin, he made a slight exception. 

Gavin smiled and Michael immediately felt comforted once more knowing that he wasn't going to get hurt any more than he already was. 

*****

Gavin spent a good hour tending to the mans wounds, silently thanking Griffon for her motherly instincts rubbing of on himself so he would be able to do a decent job at fixing this poor man up. 

Throughout the treatment Michael couldn't understand why Gavin wasn't hurting him, sure he felt somewhat safe in his presence and harboured a small amount of trust for him, but he just couldn't comprehend why he was being treated as a human? He had seen some owners hit their hybrids for things as simple as looking them in the eyes, yet Gavin was the opposite, in fact, he encouraged it! It was almost as if Gavin saw Michael as a human, almost.

"Hey, you still haven't told me your name"

Gavin spoke the words as he returned the first aid kit to its rightful place, having bandaged the last chunk of Michael's tail up, it turns out that falling from a great hight into dense shrubbery isn't the best thing for a delicate tail.

Michael just stared back, the helplessness of how to form words returning from earlier. Clearly seeing the mans distress, Gavin thought of other ways he could find out this adorable mans name.

"You could write it down for me? Would that be easier?"

Relief soon followed by dread went through Michael, if it had been ages since he spoke, it had certainly been a while since he he'd been able to pick up a pen and form intelligible words. Sadly he shook his head in denial, feeling worse when Gavin's smile fell at the sides.

"Okay, how about..... Umm... Do you have any ideas?"

An amused smile danced across Michael's face, he rather enjoyed the look of frustration on Gavin as he tried - and failed - to think of more ideas. Michael started thinking of how he could tell Gavin his name, but nothing he could think of would seem to work, yes they could go through a list from a book of baby names but that would be boring and Michael assumed that both men would be on the verge of going bald by the time they reach 'M'. Giving up Michael tapped Gavin's arm and used hand gestures for writing to show that he wold attempt to put it on paper. 

Reaching over into a draw, Gavin pulled out a notepad and a pen, flipping it to a clean page before handing it over. Michael's hands were shaking as he touched the tip of the pen to the pristine paper, incredibly nervous for what he was about to try as he didn't want to upset Gavin. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he started to move the pen. The lines were shaky and didn't touch, but he had managed to form an 'M' at the top of the page, a tiny confident smile lit up his face as he realised that he wasn't that illiterate after all. The 'I' was easier, being a straight line he had nothing to fear, the same was with the letter 'C' a curved line proving no difficulty for him. This next bit however did cause a slight problem, he didn't know what letter came next, his eyebrows turned downwards as his smile left, becoming mad at himself for not being able to remember his own name. Sighing loudly he repeated the word in his head, over and over hoping that the answer would appear and he could carry on this challenging task of giving Gavin his name. He finally settled upon an 'O', putting it twice for good measure, before finishing it of with another straight line with a bend at the end, forming an 'L'. Happy that this torment was over he handed the pad over to Gavin.

Throughout Michael's struggle, Gavin watched the man intently, amazed at how his expressions could change so rapidly. He was amused when the other man became frustrated, his face scrunched up and his eyes glared holes in the paper. He was a little startled when the pad was thrust back into his hands, to busy admiring than paying attention. He turned the pad around, a small laugh escaping his lips as he read the word 'Micool' that was strewn across the page. His eyes met 'Micool' s as he spoke.

"It's lovely to meet you Micool"

At first Michael felt accomplished, being able to spell his name and all, but that quickly turned south when Gavin came out with 'Micool' instead. Taking the pad back he looked over his work, only becoming more frustrated when he didn't know how to fix his mistake. He looked up at Gavin, pleading for help with his eyes.

Gavin found himself unable to deny his request for help and took the pen and pad from Michael.

"Here, it's spelt like this"

Michael watched intently as Gavin's hand flew across the page, creating a masterpiece under his own monstrosity. The word 'Michael' appeared and he immediately blushed, looking away now feeling embarrassed at the fact that he was so close yet so far of. 

"I like Micool more though"

When Michael looked back he found that Gavin was already staring intently in his direction, a full blown smile appearing on his - still blushing - face.

All Gavin could see however, was Michael's adorable dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo!!! A thousand hits!! XD


	4. "You don't have to follow their rules anymore, we make our own"

After starting the shower and instructing Michael on how to use the array of products, Gavin left the bathroom and headed to his own room to grab some clothes and a towel. Returning to Michael he smiled and placed them on the countertop. 

"Here, the clothes are probably too big but that's all I've got......oh! Be careful with your tail, the bandages will loosen if they get soaked. I'm going to make some food now so just come out when you're ready"

Gavin left with a smile on his face, Michael looked like he was in absolute awe when he put the stuff down and said that he could use it. Michael peeled of his shirt and jeans, they had so many holes in them they could almost be considered designer, then timidly reached out to touch the water. Reeling his hand back in his ears flattened to his head and his top lip pulled back the smallest amount but he knew that he had to wash of the dirt that was becoming like a second skin - it was just nasty. Taking a deep breath he stepped fully under the spray, letting the water caress his skin and clear it of any imperfections. He looked down and wiggled his toes in the murky water feeling happy that he'd been given the chance to be clean and wash his hair, how he doesn't have dreadlocks will forever baffle him.

Turning to the shelf he picks out the shampoo and conditioner with the most in, only using a little when he applies them to his hair and rinsing thoroughly. He looks at the dial and turns it to 0 effectively turning of the shower and steps out onto the mat. He grabs a towel and presses it against his face sighing in content when the soft material catches any water droplets. He then moves it to his hair and dabs at his ears before ruffling the curls that seem to have a new energy to them. Michael dries of his body and turns towards the clothes, looking at them and admiring their softness as he pulls them on. They hang of his small frame but remain just tight enough to not constantly be sliding of his hips, although his collar bones can be seen poking out of the the top. He looks up and makes eye contact with his reflection, pausing in his movements. It's almost as if he was never homeless, never had to scavenge or run to survive, it's almost like he's human, almost.

A knock at the door breaks his self staring competition and he quickly falls to the floor gathering his previous attire and putting them with his used towel.

"Micool? Are you done? Can I come in?"

Michael nods but quickly realises his mistake and goes to the door, turning the handle and seeing Gavin on the other side. 

As Gavin waits for an answer he looks to his sock clad feet and wonders if he should have brought Michael some to keep his feet warm against the hardwood floor, he's disrupted by the door opening. Gavin's eyes trail upwards slowly taking in Michaels new appearance and his cheeks increase in their red colour the further up his eyes go until they land on his face. Free of dirt Michael looks absolutely beautiful, his pale skin providing quite the contrast to his earlier tone but Gavin quickly notices something that is the equivalent of two puppies wearing hats - Michaels nose is pink. There's not much of a contrast but due to their closeness Gavin can clearly see the difference and this throws his own blush sky high and threatening to never calm down. 

"Uhh food.... I've made you some food...so you can not be...hungry and...stuff"

'Nailed it' Gavin thought whilst cringing slightly at himself. He turned and gestured for Michael to follow however a hand grabbed at his sleeve slightly halting his movements before turning and sending a reassuring smile towards Michael, then carried on towards the kitchen.

"I don't know what you like so I made a logical guess and did you a tuna sandwich"

Gavin hands the plate to Michael and proceeds to the living room, jumping onto the couch and expecting Michael to follow, when he doesn't Gavin leans over the back of the couch and peers into the kitchen where he sees Michael sat on the cold floor and leaning down to eat his food of the plate - further solidifying his hybrid side. 

"Michael are you okay? You can come and sit on the couch to eat if you want, I don't mind"

Michael looks up at Gavin and slowly lifts the plate of the floor to make his way over.

"I don't know what you had to do for your last owners but it's okay now, you don't have to follow their rules anymore, we make our own" 

Michael sits next to Gavin and maintains eye contact whilst he puts his feet up and crosses his legs. Gavin just smiles and nods, glad that Michael is embracing this new life. He finishes the sandwich, using his hands instead of eating like an animal and gently places the plate on the coffee table. Michael shivers slightly when he sits back, the leather couch sapping at his warmth. Gavin notices and gently tugs on his arm so he can pull Michael in for a cuddle, Michael complies willingly and snuggles further into Gavin's embrace. Gavin reaches for a blanket and spreads it over Michael and himself, trapping their combined warmth and making Michael stop his shivering as he falls into the depths of sleep.

"You're safe now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but it's something....sorry for the loooong wait, things should pick up again shortly and I'll be popping chapters left, right and centre xD


End file.
